Influenced Destiny
by Damon Salvatore is awesome
Summary: What if when Clark/Kal was in Metropolis, he had met a certain army brat? This chance meeting changes the course of Smallville.
1. Destined meeting

**I do not own Smallville, Superman, DC Comics, or anything else you might recognize. **

**For those of you who are wondering, this is set just after Chloe goes back to S****mallville**

**On with the story!**

Club Atlantis

12:17 A.M.

Kal walked through the crowd of people and made his way over to the bar.

"What'll it be, Kal?" the bartender asked.

"Give me anything you have." Kal ordered.

The Bartender served him a yellow liquid in a glass. Kal grabbed it and took a big gulp. Kal's attention was shifted to a commotion on the dance floor. Shrugging, Kal put down his drink and went to see what all the commotion was about.

As he made his way through the crowd, he saw Terry, one of the usual clubbers who got slapped by his dates almost every night, on the ground clutching his stomach. Across from him, two bouncers were restraining a young woman about Kal's age, maybe a little older. She had hazel eyes and blondish brown hair cascading down her back. She was thrashing and shouting profanities at the bouncers and Terry. She was also the entrancing female he had ever seen, even more so than Lana Lang.

Kal cleared his thought loudly. "Lady, Gentlemen."

"Kal." One of the bouncers greeted.

"The Lady's with me." Kal said.

"And she kicked Terry in the Stomach." The Bouncer informed him.

"Yeah, I tend to do that to people who touch my ass!" the young Woman shouted.

"See, now why don't you let the lady go and escort Terry out seeing as he obviously deserved it." Kal ordered, fighting the urge to smile.

Reluctantly, the Bouncers released the woman and made their way over to Terry. Kal began to lead the woman away towards the bar.

"Metropolis is a rough city," Kal said, "You might wanna be more careful."

"I can take care of myself." She said defiantly.

"Yes, because you handled that situation so well." Kal said sarcastically.

She glared at him before softening her gaze and sighing.

"Thanks for that."

"It's no problem at all," Kal said as they reached the bar, "Hey, get the lady anything she wants, on me."

"Just get me something strong." She ordered.

"So, I'm Kal, and you are?" Kal asked.

"Lois, Lois Lane." She introduced.

**Leave all your thoughts and/or comments in a review or PM. See ya!**


	2. Getting to know each other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, DC Comics, or anything else you might recognize.**

Kal's apartment

3:15 A.M.

Kal and Lois walked into the apartment, Lois looking around, inspecting it with an appreciative expression.

"Nice place you got here." Lois complimented.

"Thanks." Kal smirked.

"So you got a bathroom?" she asked.

"Down the hall to the left." Kal supplied.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Lois said with a flirtatious smile as she walked away.

As soon as the door closed, Kal clutched his chest, feeling like it was on fire. He stumbled to the window and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his giant scar. He began fiddling with the class ring on his finger until it came off. Clark breathed heavily and spotted the phone. He hesitantly picked it up and dialed a number.

Smallville, Kent Farm

3:16 A.M.

Martha Kent was up and sitting at the table. So much had happened in the last month, first she had lost the baby, then Clark had run away, and now Lex was missing, presumed to be dead by most, and to top it all off, she and Jonathan were on the verge of losing the farm.

She was broken out of her musings by the ringing of the phone. She sighed and got up and answered it.

"Kent farm, may I help you?" she asked kindly.

There was no answer save for breathing on the other line…breathing that seemed very familiar.

"Clark," Martha guessed with hope, "Clark, baby is that you?"

There was still no answer but the breathing increased.

"Clark, Clark please come home." Martha tearfully begged.

Her only response was the clicking of the phone and the dial tone.

Kal's Apartment

3:18 A.M.

Clark put the phone down and sighed. His mother's tearful plea broke his heart, but he couldn't come home…because it was his fault. He reached into his pocket and put the class ring back on. His veins pulsed red for a moment and his eyes glowed red briefly before returning to their normal green. Lois then walked back in.

"Wow, where did you get that scar?" She asked as she made her way over to him and began feeling it.

"My dad's a real world class jerk. And please don't touch." He said as he removed her hands.

"So I'm not the only one with daddy issues." Lois said.

"Your dad an ass too?" Kal inquired.

"Kind of. After my mom died, I basically had to raise my little sister by myself until she went off to boarding school." She explained.

"And now you spend your nights clubbing in order to catch up on the all fun you missed out on?" Kal guessed.

"What, you think I'm shallow?" Lois asked defensively.

"No, the opposite actually: I can relate," Kal told her, "All my life, I tried to do what other people have told me to do. My Parents, my friends, everyone I love, yet in the end, every single one of them turned on me."

"So, looks like the two of us are in the same boat, huh?" Lois said.

"Well, I vote we forget about all that for now, and focus on other things." Kal said softly as he leaned down and kissed her.

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and they began a passionate make out session. However, when Kal began to slide her shirt up, she stepped back.

"Look Kal, I like you, but if you want this," she said as she gestured to herself, "then you better slow down and learn some patience."

"I'm a pretty patient guy." Kal said with a smirk.

"Good, we'll I guess I'd better go." Lois said as she started to walk towards the door.

"I have a guest room down the hall." Kal mentioned causing her to stop in her traces.

"Really, I couldn't." Lois protested.

"I insist." Kal said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, when you put it that way." Lois said.

Kal's Apartment the next morning

10:15 A.M.

Kal walks into the kitchen and sees Lois putting some rather burt pancakes on some plates.

"So, you cook to?" Kal asked skeptically,

"Well, what I can." Lois said as she sat down.

Kal shrugged and sat down across from her. They simultaneously put a piece of food in their mouths and immediately spit it out.

"I know I cooked this, but that was the worst thing I've ever tasted." Lois admitted.

"We can't eat like this." Kal said.

"So what do you suggest?" Lois asked.

Metropolis

12:05 A.M.

Kal and Lois sat across from each other in a restaurant, eating burgers.

"So, where are you from?" Lois asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Some place that I'm trying to forget." Kal said in a tone that said to drop the subject.

"So, how long have you been in Metropolis?" Lois inquired.

"A little over a month now." He answered.

"So, how does a teenager afford to live on his own?" Lois asked.

"Let's just say I came into a little money recently." Kal told her vaguely.

Their waitress came back and smiled seductively at Kal. "Anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm good." Kal said, not even bothering to look up at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, frowning at his lack of attention.

"He said he fine, now beat it!" Lois yelled with a hint of jealously coloring her voice.

The waitress huffed and walked away.

"Jealous much?" Kal asked amused.

"You wish." Lois denied.

"So, you ready to go?" Kal asked.

"Sure, let's go." Lois agreed.

Kal took out his wallet and put a twenty on the table. He got up and offered her his hand, which she accepted and he helped her up and they walked out the door.

"I've got something I gotta do, how 'bout we meet up at Atlantis tonight?" Kal offered.

"You're not trying to ditch me, are you?" Lois asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What guy in their right mind would stand up a woman like you?" Kal asked.

"Are you trying to butter me up?" She asked.

"If I was, would it work?" Kal asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Lois said as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kal wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her bag passionately. After a couple minutes, they separated.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Lois asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Kal promised as walked away.


	3. The start of something

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, Superman, Smallville, or anything else you might recognize. If I did, Clark would have gotten over Lana much, much sooner.**

Metropolis national bank

1:15 P.M.

Kal walked in to the bank and leaned next to the wall. He concentrated in order to access his x-ray vision to spy the hidden security camera. He gazed at and it began to melt. Kal snatched the keys to the vault off the security guard and gazed at rectangular light above them and used his heat vision.

As the light exploded Kal quickly opened the vault, stepped inside, and closed it again all in less than a second. Kal greedily began taking money and placing it in his bag. Once he had taken a sizeable amount from every drawer, he closed the bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Outside the vault, the confused staff and customers were all startled by the vault door being broken off and an unexplainable gust of wind opening the doors.

Metropolis

3:21 P.M.

Lois was walking around town after spending some time at the mall. She was wondering how it was possible that there was nothing to do in a city as big as Metropolis.

"Want to know your future, dear?" a voice called out to her.

Startled, Lois turned to see an old woman sitting at on old table with a crystal ball in front of her. A fortune teller.

"Well I hate to break it to you lady, but I don't believe in fortune telling." Lois scoffed.

"The only people who do not believe are those who are too afraid to believe." The old woman said slyly.

"I am not afraid of anything." Lois growled indignantly.

"Then come on over dear." The woman gestured.

Lois reluctantly walked over to the woman. "So how much?"

"For you, two dollars." The woman said.

Lois warily dug into her purse and put two dollars on the table.

"Now let's see," the woman said as out her hands close to the crystal ball, "I see..that you have recently met your soul mate."

"My soul mate?" Lois said, thinking of Kal. She shook her head; this was just hocus pocus mumbo jumbo.

"He is in pain, pain that he trying to hide from," the woman continued, "you are the only one that will be able to help him. You and you alone, will be able to convince him to accept his destiny. You are the one he will need; he is the one you will need."

Lois looked at her for a long moment before she burst out laughing.

"Well, thanks for helping me kill some time grandma." She said still laughing while walking away.

The old woman shook her head in exasperation.

"Why is it that the pretty humans are usually so hard headed." The old woman muttered.

She walked away from the table and into a dark alley. When she was positive no one would be able to see her, she transformed into green skinned humanoid with red eyes wearing a red cape with a red x on his chest. As he flew away, John Jones hoped that Jor-el knew what he was doing.

Metropolis

7:35 P.M.

Lois was walking towards on the side walk when a motorcycle pulled up beside her. She looked over to see Kal on it.

"One ride to Club Atlantis, miss?" he asked coyly.

"Why thank you sir." She said playfully as she hopped on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kal drove the motorcycle around town for ten minutes before stopping at Club Atlantis. The two teenagers got off the motorcycle and headed inside the club. They made their way through the crowd of people and to the bar.

"Hey Kal," the bartender greeted, "And you're uh..,"

"Lois." She said irritably.

"Right, Right," he said in disinterest, "So what can I get you two?"

"I have a martini." Lois ordered.

"Just get me the usual." Kal said.

"I'll go get us a table." Lois said before kissing Kal on the cheek and walking off.

"So, I see you here with a different girl every night, except tonight you brought the same girl from last night," the Bartender noted, "What's goin' on Kal?"

"I can't really explain it," Kal admitted, "There's just something different about her. I actually like her for more than just what is on the outside."

There was silence between the two males until Kal was served. Kal picked the drinks and walked around until he saw her waiting at a table. He walked, gave her her drink, and then sat down himself.

"So, I've heard some rumors about you." Lois said casually.

"Really, do tell." Kal encouraged.

"Yeah, apparently you have been with a different girl every night since you came here," Lois said, "So I have to ask: what's so different about me?"

"Well for one, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." Kal declared.

"Go on." Lois encouraged obviously pleased.

"I didn't care about any of the other girls. You on the other hand, I care about, "Kal admitted, "I want to listen to you when you talk, no what subject you're on. I want to know everything about you. I think this, right here, could be the start of something."

"Well, we'll just have to test that theory, won't we?" Lois asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Kal picked up his drink. "Cheers to a new beginning."

"To a new beginning." Lois agreed as they clicked their glasses.

**So, hope you like the chapter. Leave all your thoughts and/or comments in a review or PM. Until next time, later!**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, DC Comics, or anything else you might recognize.**

**Warning: Slight sexual situation ahead. If this makes you uncomfortable, you may stop reading at anytime.**

Metropolis

1:25 A.M.

Kal parked his motorcycle in front of a house and turned his head towards Lois.

"This the place?" He asked.

"Yeah, so you gonna walk me to the door or what?" She said as she hopped off.

Kal chuckled softly before getting off the Motorcycle and walking her towards her house. Once they reached the door, Lois turned towards Kal.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Like I could stay away." Kal smirked.

Lois smiled, leaned up and kissed him before pulling back and walking in the house. Kal smirked as he walked away towards his motorcycle. Once he reached it, he hopped on; kick started it, and drove off.

Kal's apartment

10: 15 A.M.

One month later

"And in other news, after two months, the search for missing billionaire Alexander 'Lex' Luthor has been called off. Lionel Luthor was unavailable for comment. "

The Television was turned off and Kal threw the remote on the couch. Kal walked over to the doorway and angrily slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a large hole in the wall. His eyes glowed red briefly before he gained control over his anger.

A knock at his door startled him out of his musings. Kal, still angry, walked over to the door, prepared to tell whoever it was to go the hell away. When he opened the door, however he saw it was Lois. His anger faded away at the sight of her smile, which he couldn't help but return.

"Hey, mind if come in hot stuff?" She asked slyly.

"Not at all." Kal said as he stepped aside.

Lois walked inside and saw the hole in wall.

"Wow, what happened there?" She asked.

"I..got a phone call that ticked me off." Kal lied.

"Well someone needs anger management classes." Lois teased.

"Or I could just keep you with me all the time." Kal said with a smirk.

"What'd you mean?" Lois asked.

"Being around you…calms me." Kal admitted.

Lois looked surprised yet pleased by this information. She walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck as she passionately kissed him. Kal wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her just as passionately. After a few seconds, Lois began unbuttoning his shirt as Kal's hands began moving up hers. As Lois's shirt fell to the floor, Kal's was unbuttoned. Before they could do anything more, Kal's scar glowed white and he screamed in pain.

"Kal?" Lois called fearfully as she watched him walk around the room half-blinded by pain.

Kal used his fist that didn't have the ring on to make another hole in the wall. Kal began pulling at the ring until it was off his hand, yet the scar still burned. Clark wrapped his hand around the ring until he heard the sound of it being crushed. Clark fell to his knees and cried out as the scar disappeared. He began breathing heavily as Lois looked at him bewildered.

"What the hell was that," Lois asked, "Your scar, i-it glowed when you we're screaming. You made that hole in the wall with your hand, but you're not hurt. You crushed that ring with your bare hand and scar disappeared. I want some answers!"

Clark stared at Lois, mentally assessing his options. She was looking at him with a look that he had learned in the past month that she would not back off until she was satisfied. She had seen him use his super strength and his invulnerability, and she'd seen his scar disappear. It was official, he couldn't get out of this one, and…part of him desperately wanted to tell her.

This fact floored him. He had wanted to tell people about his secret before. He'd wanted to tell Lex, Chloe, Pete, but never had he wanted to tell someone this much in his life. Yet at the same time, the fear that he had every time he thought of telling someone his secret-the fear that they would look at him differently-was still present. But he really didn't have a choice.

"Lois," he began, "have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone? A secret that you couldn't tell your closest friends, a secret that could change your life if it got out? A secret that you were afraid would make them look at you differently?"

"Kal," Lois said softly as she picked up her shirt, "nothing would ever make me look at you differently.

Clark smiled slightly albeit nervously, and stood up.

"Keep that thought, would you," he said weakly as he buttoned up his shirt, "I suppose the first step is to tell you it's not Kal. It's Clark, Clark Kent."

"Clark Kent? As in my cousin Chloe's Clark Kent?" Lois asked as she slipped her shirt back on.

"You're Chloe's cousin? Huh, she never even mentioned you." Clark said.

"Well, we're getting off topic. You were about to tell me your secret." Lois reminded him.

"Well, to be blunt, I'm not exactly from around here." Clark said lamely.

"Like you're not from Metropolis." Lois said with a raised eyebrow.

"Or from Gotham City, or from Star City, or from anywhere the US," Clark paused before taking a deep breath, "or from anywhere near this galaxy."

"Yeah, I need to sit down," Lois said as she collapsed into the couch, "So, what are you, some kind of alien or something?"

"I prefer Intergalactic Traveler, and yes," Clark admitted, "I'm from a planet called Krypton."

Lois was silent for a moment before grinning widely.

"That is so cool," She exclaimed, "But what is a Kryptonian doing on earth?"

" Thirteen years ago," Clark began, feeling as though a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders, "in the Smallville Meteor shower, Meteors weren't the only thing that came down…so did I."

"So why were you sent to Earth?" Lois asked.

"I believe that I was sent here …to conquer," Clark admitted, "And because Krypton exploded."

"What makes you say that?" Lois asked.

"A message that my biological father sent in my ship: 'Kal-el, the people of this planet are a flawed race, rule them with strength.'" Clark recited.

"Well, Clark, I realize that it looks like you're right, but maybe you're reading too much into the message." Lois said.

"What'd you mean?" Clark asked her curiously.

"Well, I realize I'm the last person to be giving you advice on your daddy issues, but here goes. At the end of the day, he is still your father and he only wants what he thinks is best for you." Lois said.

"Yeah, that's why he burned that scar into my chest and made my mom lose her baby." Clark bit back bitterly.

"Wait, how did he do that if Krypton blew up?" Lois asked confused.

"About two months ago, my ship started to talk. It said it was an artificial intelligence sent to carry out my father's will," Clark said, "When I refused, he burned the scar into my chest."

"Well, did you ever really talk about what he sent you to earth for?" Lois asked.

Clark opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it. As much as he hated to admit it, they hadn't really talked about that. They hadn't really talked at all actually. Jor-el had just barked orders and Clark had refused them.

"It doesn't matter now anyway," Clark said, "I blew up my ship so he and I can't talk anymore."

"Well is there any other place where he and you might have some connection to?" Lois asked.

Clark opened his mouth to utter a denial before a thought hit him. "The Kawatche caves."

"What?" Lois asked.

"Several months ago, I discovered a series of caves underneath Smallville. They are covered in Kryptonian symbols." Clark said.

"Well, go on then, it's the most likely place you're ever gonna get any answers." Lois encouraged.

"Alright, I go see what happens." Clark said as he began walking away.

"But first, why did you call yourself Kal when we first met?" Lois asked.

"Because I was on Red Kryptonite." Clark answered.

"What's Kryptonite?" Lois asked.

"Kryptonite is pieces of my home planet. Green can hurt me; kill me if I'm around it too long. Red simply strips me of my inhibitions, makes me do things I wouldn't normally do." Clark revealed.

"So this entire month hasn't meant anything to you?" Lois asked in a hurt tone.

"Actually, that's the thing. This month _has_ meant a lot to me. Being with you is…easier than being with anyone back home, even Chloe…even Lana." Clark mumbled that last part.

"Who's Lana?" Lois asked.

"Well, I guess she's my girlfriend, though since I took off two months ago I'm not sure if I can still call her that, or if I still want to." Clark said.

"Why don't you go to those caves, and we'll discuss this when you get back." Lois suggested.

Clark nodded and sped out the door towards the caves.

"Whoa." Lois breathed.

Kawatche caves

10:28 A.M.

Clark sped into the Caves and looked around as he walked. He saw the symbol of Namon and Segeeth and the woman Namon was fated to be with. He stopped in front of the key hole when he was suddenly enveloped in a colorful aura of light.

"Kal-El, my son." The voice of Jor-el spoke.

"Jor-El." Clark addressed.

"You must accept your destiny, my son." Jor-El said.

"You keep talking about a destiny, but you never tell me what it is. Why was I sent here to earth?" Clark asked.

"I sent you to earth for a purpose. You are destined to become earth's hero, its greatest savior." Jor-El revealed.

"Earth's greatest savior?" Clark gasped.

"Correct, my son." Jor-El said.

Clarks mind was in a whirlwind. He was destined to become a hero? Hadn't he been doing that for the past two years in Smallville anyway? Lois was right, he had been reading too much into the message.

"What is the first step?" Clark asked.

"Before you were born, I sent three crystals of power to Earth: The crystal of Fire, the Crystal of Air, and The Crystal of Water. You must find these crystals and unite them. They will then give rise to your fortress of solitude, which carriers in it all the knowledge of sixteen galaxies." Jor-El said.

"Where do I find them?" Clark asked.

"The Crystal of Fire is in a temple in the country you know as Egypt. It is these coordinates. Good luck, my son." Jor-El said as the aura vanished.

Clark stood in shock as he absorbed the fact that in addition to the fact he now knew where the temple was, he had been wrong about Jor-El. Clark shook as he had.

"Thank you…Father." Clark said before speeding out of the cave.

**So, what do you guys think? Leave any thoughts or comments you have in a Review or PM. Later!**


	5. The quest for the crystals begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

Kal's apartment

10:41 A.M.

Lois sat on the couch, tapping her foot. She felt a gust of wind and looked up to see Clark standing there. She immediately noticed that he was in shock and overwhelmed.

"Clark, what's wrong?" She asked as she got up and walked over to him.

"You were right." Clark mumbled softly, almost as though he was unaware of Lois's presence.

"Let's go sit down and you can tell me what on Earth you're talking about." Lois said as she began to lead him towards the couch, truly worried for him.

"You were right about Jor-El," Clark said once they sat down on the couch, "He didn't send me to Earth to conquer it, he sent me to save it."

"Come again." Lois said with a sinking feeling.

"He told me that I was to become 'Earth's greatest savior.'" He explained.

"So…how are you supposed to do that?" Lois asked hesitantly after several tense minutes of silence.

"Jor-El said there are three stones scattered across the Earth. When united, they form a…fortress of solitude. According to Jor-El, the fortress is supposed to house the knowledge of sixteen galaxies. He gave me the coordinates to the location of the first stone." Clark explained to her.

"So where is it?" Lois asked curiously.

"Some temple in Egypt." Clark said.

"Well, I have some friends in the army. I lived on a few army bases in my life, comes with being an army brat," she added after he gave her a look that clearly said _define friends_, "I can get us a flight over to the temple, but it's gonna take some time."

"Lois, thank you." Clark said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime." She said.

"Lois," Clark began then paused, "As…overwhelmed as I am by all of this, you and I really do need to talk. About us."

"What is there to talk about? You were on Red K. This time together meant nothing to you." Lois said quickly as she got off the couch and walked away.

"That's the thing Lois," Clark said as he stood up, "Red Kryptonite just strips away my inhibitions. I didn't say or do anything I don't feel or think about. I've spent my entire life unhealthily infatuated with Lana Lang, and not once have I ever felt as strongly about her as I do about you."

"It doesn't matter; I can't be left behind again." She said.

"Left behind?" Clark repeated.

"My dad is a five star general, he cares about me, but I learned early on that his role in the world was a lot more important than being a father. Can you imagine what it would be like to look into someone's eyes and know that their destiny is so much greater than yours?" Lois asked sadly.

"You're life doesn't have to take second place just because I have a higher calling." Clark said firmly.

"I cannot be left behind again." She said tearfully.

"Well…can we at least be friends then." Clark asked desperately.

"Yeah, but that's all I can give you." Lois said as she headed towards the door.

"Lois." Clark called and she turned towards him.

"I'm not gonna give up." Clark said.

"Give up on what?" She asked.

"On us, I will fight for you. If you ever feel that you want to be more than friends, I'll be here waiting." He said his voice full of determination.

Lois didn't respond and walked out the door.

Military chopper, en route to Egypt

11:35 A.M.

1 week later

Lois and Clark sat in the seats of the chopper, several seats apart.

"Thank you for this, Wes." Clark said.

"You're welcome, Clark, anything for a friend of Lois." Wes Keenan said.

"So how far are we from the temple?" Lois asked.

"We should be just about there," Wes said, "In fact, I should start preparing to land."

As he said this, Lois and Clark could see a stone structure beginning to come into view as the chopper descended towards the ground. Soon enough, the chopper landed and the trio emerged from the chopper and stared at the temple.

"So are we just gonna stand here all day or go inside?" Lois asked as she strode forward.

Clark and Wes glanced at each other and shook their heads in exasperation before following her inside. One thing that caught their attention was a giant tablet in front of them. While to Lois and Wes it had Egyptian hieroglyphics on it, Clark recognized them as Kryptonian symbols.

As Wes walked off to the side, Lois walked over to Clark and leaned close to him.

"What is it Clark?" She whispered.

"Those are Kryptonian symbols." Clark told her.

"What do they say?" Lois asked.

"'My son, if you are reading this, then you are on the path to embracing you're destiny. The Crystal of Fire lies bellow, Kal-El.'" He translated.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I think I have an idea." Clark said.

Clark squinted his eyes as he concentrated. His x-ray vision activated and he looked around the room. He spotted a lever behind the tablet. He walked over to the tablet and went behind it.

"Clark?" Lois called.

"What are you doing?" Wes asked.

Clark ignored them and pulled the lever forward. Lois and Wes jumped as a large stone tile slide back revealing a stairwell.

"How did you know that would do that?" Wes asked.

"I managed to spot it behind the tablet. I figured that if this place was booby trapped, they would gone off when we entered, so this lever was for something else." Clark explained.

"Well here, catch." Wes said as he tossed a flashlight to Clark.

Wes took out his own flashlight and lit it as he went down the Stair well with Clark copying him and Lois following them. As the trio walked down stairwell, they came to a tunnel with a cross roads.

"So which way do you guys think we should go?" Wes asked them.

"How about we split up," Lois suggested, "You go to the left while Clark and I go to the right."

"Lois, I don't thi-" Wes began.

"Great, let's go Clark." Lois said as she grabbed Clark by the arm and dragged him down the tunnel.

"Hey, wait. Take this walkie- talkie with you." Wes said as he tossed said item to them, which was caught by Clark.

Once they were out of hearing range, Lois dropped his arm.

"So, this crystal is down here?" she asked.

"According to that message from Jor-El." Clark said.

They continued to walk for several minutes until Lois suddenly groaned.

"Good god, isn't there some way we can speed this up?" She asked.

"Are you always this impatient?" Clark asked.

"Do you always dress in primary colors, because since you got off the Red K that is all I've seen you wear?" Lois challenged.

"What's wrong with it?" Clark asked.

"What is-? Did you grow up on a farm or something?" Lois asked.

"Yes." Clark said defensively.

"Back to the matter at hand, isn't there some way we could speed this up?" Lois asked.

"Well I suppose I could use my x-ray vision," Clark said as he did just that as he began to look through the tunnel, "but if you think I'm just magically going…to… find…the…"

Clark trailed off as he spotted a statue in the wall. Clark walked over to it and plunged his hand through the wall and pulled out the statue. He used his x-ray vision to see through it and saw something inside it. He broke it in half and took out a clear rock with a Kryptonian symbol on it.

"Lois, forget everything I just said." Clark said.

Lois pulled out the walkie- talkie. "Wes, we can go now. We got we came for."

Kawatche Caves

6:27 P.M.

Clark super sped into the caves.

"Jor-El, I have the first stone." He called out.

The part of the cave with the key hole on it opened revealing a new room. Clark wearily walked in and saw that in the center of the room, there was some kind of…alter with a triangular design in the middle.

"Place the Crystal of Fire in the bottom right corner of the Alter, Kal-El." Jor-El said, surrounding Clark in his colorful aura.

Clark reached inside his pocket and pulled out the stone and did as Jor-el said.

"Where is the next stone?" Clark asked.

"The location of the Crystal of Air shall come to you in the form of a passage." Jor-El said.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"You will know when the time comes, Kal-El." Jor-el said as the Aura of color faded away.

Kal's apartment

8:17 P.M.

Lois and Clark sat across from each other eating out of a pizza box.

"In the form of a passage? What is that supposed to mean?" Lois demanded.

"And how do you expect me to know?" Clark asked irritability.

There was an awkward silence between the two teens.

"Look, Clark I want to thank you for just trying to be a friend." Lois said.

"I'm not gonna be the controlling, selfish jerk who can't take no for an answer," Clark said, "but I meant what I said. I'm not giving up, if you decide you want to be more than friends, I'll be waiting."

There was once again an awkward silence between the two that was broken by a news cast on the Television.

"In other news, there will be an special high class party in two weeks at Metropolis Museum featuring the unveiling of the new donation of this fourteenth century manuscript." The newscaster reported.

As a picture of the manuscript appeared on the screen, Clark dropped his piece of pizza back into the box.

"Clark, what is it?" Lois asked concerned.

"Do you see those symbols on the edge of the manuscript?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Lois answered still confused.

"They're Kryptonian for 'look deeper.'" Clark explained.

"So then.." Lois trailed off.

"It looks like we found the key to finding the next stone." Clark said.

"But how are we supposed to get in to the party?" Lois asked.

Clark was about to tell her she wasn't going before she interrupted him.

"If you say you're going alone, I will find a block of Kryptonite, and shove it down your through." She growled.

He was about to tell her there was no other way for them to even get close to it when an idea occurred to him. A bad idea, a terrible idea, but the only idea he had that would get them both inside that party.

"I know how we can get inside that party." Clark admitted.

"That's great," Lois smiled before frowning at his expression, "so why do you look like someone just died?"

"Because now I have to make a deal with the Devil." He said ominously.

LuthorCorp

8:35 P.M.

Lionel Luthor sat at his desk opening a package from one his teams he had scouring the globe. He pulled out a Black triangle with a strange symbol on it and looked at it curiously.

**So, what do you guys think? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review or PM. Till next time!**


	6. The rise of the fortress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, the plot or dialogue in this story, or anything else you might recognize. **

Luthor Corp

11:35 A.M.

The next day

Lionel was doing paperwork on some project which name escaped him when his office phone rang. He picked it up while still reading the papers.

"Yes?" he asked distractedly.

"Mr. Luthor, there's a Clark Kent here to see you," His receptionist told him.

Lionel nearly dropped his phone in surprise before composing himself.

"O-of course, send him in right away Sasha." Lionel ordered before hanging up.

A couple minutes later, Clark walked through his office doors.

"Clark," Lionel said as he got up to greet him, "good to see you. Where have you been, no one's heard from you in months?"

"I've been around," Clark said evasively, "I realize this is going to seem sudden, but I really need a favor Mr. Luthor."

"You were my sons' best friend. Just name it Clark." Lionel promised.

"I-I need my name, plus one on the guest list of that high class party that unveils that fourteenth century manuscript." Clark said.

"Why would you need to go to that party Clark?" Lionel asked bewildered.

"I'm chasing down a lead on my birth family," Clark admitted, "that lead has led me to the party."

"Well then," Lionel began, "I guess I will see you in two weeks."

Clark nodded and began to walk out off the office.

"Clark." Lionel called.

Clark paused and turned towards Lionel.

"In three weeks, there will be a…funeral for Lex in Smallville. Your welcome to attend, your parents are extremely worried about you." Lionel said.

"I'll be there, but I can't go back to Smallville yet. I have some things I have to take care of." Clark says before leaving.

Metropolis Museum

9:25 P.M.

Two weeks later

The Museum was filled with Metropolis's wealthiest citizens, all chatting or making plans for business somewhere. This was the scene as Clark and Lois walked in and were almost immediately greeted by Lionel.

"Clark, good to see you here. And who is you're lovely companion?" Lionel inquired as he eyed Lois up and down.

"Lois Lane." Lois calmly introduced herself resisting the urge to shudder at the Luthors' gaze.

"And how did you two meet?" Lionel asked curiously.

"She's Chloe's cousin." Clark said simply.

"Ah, Miss Sullivan, of course. She does seem to have a habit of… integrating herself into your life. It really should not come as a surprise that her cousin should do the same. Have a good evening, you two." Lionel said before walking away.

"What did he mean by that?" Lois asked quietly in dread.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Clark promised her.

"Did you see the way he looked at me," Lois shuttered, "I swear he is one creepy guy."

"Lionel may be old, but he's not blind." Clark said as too eyed her.

"Are you checking me out?" Lois asked in a voice that was both nervous and pleased.

"No, of course not," Clark objected quickly, "after all, we're just friends."

"Right, friends." Lois said as she looked away awkwardly.

Their awkward silence was interrupted by a mad in his mid thirties with brown hair and blue eyes in an expensive black tux speaking into a microphone.

"Hello, I'm John Andrews, owner of the Metropolis Museum. First off, I'd just like to thank you all for your generous donations to the museum. Secondly I am proud to present the newest addition to the museum, this fourteenth century manuscript!" He announced as he gestured towards two men who pulled off a white sheet to reveal the manuscript in a glass case.

As everyone around them clapped politely, Clark gave Lois a certain look. She nodded and pressed a button on a watch she had on her wrist.

For the past couple weeks, Clark and Lois had been studying the museums security system. They had discovered that all the power in the Museum, security system included, was connected to a power box located in the basement. Lois had distracted the security guard while Clark had planted an army device that would kill all power in the museum for ten seconds, courteously of Lois's father.

True to the letter, the lights went off. Knowing he has little time, Clark speeds over to the case, breaks it open, pulls out the manuscript, rolls it up, hides up his sleeve and speed back over to Lois just before the light come back on. As everyone realized what happened, Clark and Lois exchanged a meaningful glance.

Outside the Museum

11:27 P.M.

Lois and Clark walked down the stone steps with Lionel.

"I'm sorry that your visit to the higher class word has been tarnished by this mess you two," Lionel apologized, "So Clark, did you get your lead?"

"Yeah, it gave me something to go on." Clark answered honestly.

"So, will I see you at Lex's funeral?" Lionel asked the younger man once they reached the bottom.

"I'll be there, but you won't see me." Clark said vaguely.

"Very well, why don't you allow my driver to take you two home?" Lionel offered as his limbo pulled up.

"Thank you, ." Clark said as he and Lois got in the Limo.

Kal's apartment

12:45 A.M.

Clark and Lois walked and Lois turned to him almost immediately after the door was closed.

"Well, let's see it, Smallville." She demanded.

"Smallville?" Clark questioned.

"Oh, just take it out!" She shouted.

Rolling his eyes, Clark reached inside his sleeve and pulled out the rolled up manuscript. Unrolling it, he used his x-ray vision and look at it.

"Well?" Lois asked after a moment.

"There's some kind of…map hidden behind the passage." Clark said.

Kal's Apartment

7:25 A.M.

Three days later

"Ugg, I give up!" Lois declared fiercely as she walked away from the laptop.

"Lois, calm down." Clark said calmly.

"No, I will not calm down! We have looked at every inch of the United States, and there is no match to this so called map of yours." Lois shouted at him.

Clark was about to shout back when a thought struck him.

"Maybe that's the problem." Clark whispered.

"What?" Lois asked.

"We've been looking in the United States, but maybe this map doesn't show part of the United States." Clark said.

"Maybe it shows part of another country." Lois said catching on to what Clark is thinking.

Lois walked over to the Laptop on the kitchen table and started searching to compare the map to foreign countries. After several minutes, she found a match.

"It looks like this is a map to some temple in China." Lois said looking at the computer.

"How soon can you arrange a flight?" Clark asked.

"It will take at least three days." Lois asked.

"Can you make it to noon?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, but why?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"The funeral." Clark said simply.

Lois's eyes widened before nodding slowly.

"You know if you want to talk about it…" She trailed off.

Clark was silent for a long moment.

"The first day he and I met, he lost control of his car and hit me off a bridge;" Clark said at last, "people always thought he was just like his father, never really getting to know him. He wasn't like his father, he was good guy, always willing to help me out, always trying to help Smallville. He was sort of like the wiser, older brother I never had."

"You must miss him." Lois said.

"Yeah, I do." Clark admitted sadly.

Unable to stop herself, Lois walked over and gave him a hug.

Smallville

11: 23 A.M.

Three days later

"The greatest pain that a parent can experience is to lose a child," Lionel said to the audience, "Lex had only begun his life, I can only imagine the heights he would have soared to if his life had not been…cut sort…so tragically."

As Lionel turned away to compose himself, Lana Lang saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye. She turned around from her spot next to the Kents and couldn't believe her eyes. Clark Kent, her runaway boyfriend, was standing behind the crowd leaning against a pillar. Lana started to make her way through the crowd to get to him, but by the time she got there, he was gone.

China

5:15 P.M.

Lois and Clark were walking down a crowded street while looking at the sights.

"Well, we are defiantly not in Kansas anymore, Smallville." Lois said.

"So, where are we supposed to find this Professor Professor of yours?" Clark asked.

"Wes said to take this street until we see a green rooster." Lois said.

They continued to walk until they saw a green sign with a cut out of a rooster. An Asian woman with long black hair came out of the shop behind the sign.

"You must be General Lanes daughter," she said to Lois, "and you must be Clark Kent, it is good to meet you both, I am Professor Sen."

"Hello, Professor Sen." Clark greeted.

"Do you have the map?" She asked.

Clark took out the copy of the map he had drawn a week ago and handed it to the professor.

"I never believed it actually existed," Sen. said in astonishment, "you two have no idea how many fortune hunters have been searching for this map."

"The Temple seems to be located at the fork of a river." Clark told her.

"That's not possible, there _is_ _no_ river there. But these symbols are on the temple wall." Sen. told him.

"So you know where it is." Clark said.

"Yes, I'll lead the way." She said as she began to lead the teens towards the temple.

Ancient Temple

5: 47 P.M.

"During the revolution, the Chinese government destroyed most of the ancient temples, but spared this one for some reason," Sen. told them as they walked down the hall, "Some believe that they were afraid that the god who hid the treasure here would be angry if its temple was destroyed."

As they looked around, Clark noticed a Kryptonian symbol on the wall. He used his x-ray vision to see through the wall and saw a copy of the map.

"Mr. Kent, is something wrong, did you find something?" Sen. asked him.

"No, just more symbols," Clark lied, "Why don't you go search some more and Lois and I will keep looking here."

Sen. looked suspicious, but nodded and left.

"What did you see Clark?" Lois asked.

"There's something behind this wall." Clark said as he walked up and pushed the wall to the side revealing some strange statue with a picture of the map on its shirt. Once Clark and Lois walked up to it, it eyes snapped open, revealing glowing green orbs and Clark collapsed. Lois kneeled down to him.

"Clark, what is it?" Lois asked in a panicked voice.

"Kryptonite." Clark managed to groan.

Lois started dragging Clark away from the statue and once he was far enough away, he managed to sit up slowly. Lois and Clark turned towards each other and looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before looking away awkwardly.

"Thank you, Lois." Clark said.

Lois was about to reply when she got a look at the statutes' shirt.

"Wait a minute." Lois said as she got up and went over to the Statue. She pulled out the map and put it up alongside the Statue.

"Clark, this isn't a map," Lois said, "this is a drawing of the temple starting at the tree outside."

"And if it starts at the base of the tree, then that means…" Clark cut himself off as he super sped away.

Clark stopped in front of the tree and looked around. He used his x-ray vision to look closer and saw something underground. He kneeled down and punched his hand through the ground and pulled out a horse statue. He used his hand to crush it and revealed a silver, metallic triangle with a Kryptonian symbol on it.

Luthor Corp

10:10 P.M

Lionel was sitting in his chair, staring at nothing, caught up in his memories of his son when a familiar voice startled him out of his musings.

"Abraham killed Isaac to prove his faith to the gods, what was your excuse?"

Lionel turned to see a bald man with his own grey eyes in a white hoodie. Lionel stared at him in shock for a long moment before smiling.

"Lex, son," He said as he walked towards him only to stop as Lex pulled out a gun, "Lex …put the gun down."

"Sorry that I survived." Lex questioned mockingly.

"Why would I murder my own flesh and blood? Son, you're not yourself." Lionel said calmly trying to mask his fear.

"Actually I feel more like myself than ever. What the hell did you do with Helen?" Lex demanded.

"She's living very comfortably in your mansion, why don't you ask her." Lionel suggested.

"She's alive?" Lex asked in shock.

"Yes and she told quite a truly haring tale of survival that left you quite the hero. She said the pilot took all your money and bailed out. The plane went down and you gave her the only parachute. A sacrificial death that would make any father proud, but something tells me that's not what really happened. I warned you not to trust her, Lex." Lionel said as walk a bit with Lex following his every move.

"Don't turn this on Helen!" Lex shouted as used his arm to throw the contents of his father's desk to the floor, "You had my name carved into a tomb stone!"

"I had search parties scouring half the world for you." Lionel revealed.

"Looks like you picked the wrong half." Lex snarled.

"What would I have to gain from your death," Lionel asked giving Lex enough doubt to slightly lower his gun, "Lex, as your widow, Helen just became one of the richest women in the world."

"Helen never cared about the money." Lex said defiantly.

"Oh, but she did. Ask her what she did with the blood sample after you returned it to her." Lionel suggested.

Lex held the gun to Lionel for a long moment before lowering it and walking out the door.

Kawatche caves

10:15 P.M.

Clark super sped into the caves and walked to the wall and placed his hand on the keyhole, causing the wall to open and reveal the hidden room. Clark walked inside the room and up to the altar. He dug inside his jacket and pulled out the stone and placed it at the top of the slot and the two stones began to glow.

Luthor Corp

10:16 P.M.

Lionel was about to leave when he suddenly grabbed his shirt pocket and screamed. As his pocket glowed blue, Lionel collapsed to the floor and began twitching all over. When he stopped twitching, he lay face up wide eyed, staring at nothing. A moment later, his pocket stopped glowing.

Kawatche caves, secret room

10:18 P.M.

As the stones stopped glowing, Clark collapsed to his knees and covered his ears in an attempted to block out the sudden high shrieking noise. Clark didn't know how, but he somehow knew he had to follow the shriek. Clark got up and super sped away once more.

Luthor Corp

10:19 P.M.

Clark sped into Lionel's office and saw Lionel's limp form. He rushed over to the unconscious man.

"Mr. Luthor, can you hear me, it's me, Clark? Mr. Luthor?" he called.

Clark then noticed that the shrieking seemed to be coming from Lionel's shirt pocket. Clark reached inside the shirt pocket and pulled out a small black stone with the symbol on it. Clark glanced at Lionel before going over to the desk and picking the phone and dialing 911.

"Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?" a female voice asked politely.

"Lionel Luthor is in his office in the Luthor Corp building in Metropolis and he won't respond to anything I say." Clark explained before hanging up and speeding back to the caves.

Kawatche Caves

10:21 P.M.

Clark sped back into the room and walked back over to the Altar. He placed the Black stone in the bottom left hand corner of the slot and watched as all the three stones glowed a bright blue before becoming a bright blue diamond crystal. It floated up to him and he grabbed it and felt a pulling sensation as he was surrounded in a bright blue light.

The Arctic

10:22 P.M.

Clark looked around and saw he was somewhere it the frozen arctic. He felt the crystal leave his hand and saw it floated away towards one area and then float back towards him. Understanding what it was trying to tell him, Clark grabbed it and threw it towards that area. The crystal flew far when suddenly plunged into the ground, causing a pile of ice to suddenly collapse. Then a giant pillar of ice suddenly emerged from the ground, followed by another and another, and so on until it formed some sort of land mass.

Clark slowly walked towards it and walked through the entrance and looked around. There were mass collections of ice crystals. One crystal floated towards him and he caught it. It glowed as he touched it.

"Kal-El," the voice of Jor-El spoke, "you have come far. One journey has ended and another is beginning. Welcome home, my son."


	7. Return to Smallville

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, DC Comics, half the dialogue from this chapter, or anything else you might recognize. **

Fortress of Solitude

10:27 P.M.

"I thought Krypton was destroyed." Clark said in confusion.

"It was, but here in your Fortress of Solitude, the geography of our home planet has been replicated for your training." Jor-El explained.

"There's a lot I want to learn from you," Clark said, "but first I have to return to Smallville to take care of some things."

"You must begin your training immediately Kal-El." Jor-El argued.

"I will, but how can I be the Earths savior if I can't even save my relationships with those I care about?" Clark asked him rhetorically.

"I will give you two days," Jor-El said after several long moments, "At sundown two days from now, you must return here to discuss your training."

A familiar silver octagon suddenly appeared In front of Clark.

"The key to my ship." Clark said.

"Slide this in on the slots in the altar and you will be transported here." Jor-El said.

Clark grabbed it and sped off.

Luthor Corp

10:37 P.M.

Paramedics burst open the doors to Lionel's office and stared at the sight that greeted them. Lionel was sitting on the floor, using his finger nails to sketch strange symbols into the floor.

"Mr. Luthor?" One of the paramedics called.

Lionel lifted his head to reveal his pure white eyes.

"The last son of Krypton has accepted his destiny." He said.

The paramedics exchanged bewildered glances before walking over to him, picking him up by his arms and leading him out of the room.

Kal's apartment

10:40 P.M.

Lois was sipping some coffee she had just made when she nearly choked in surprise when Clark sped back into to the Apartment.

"Man, I gotta get used to that." She muttered.

"I united all the crystals." Clark told her.

Lois nearly dropped her coffee. "But I thought you only had two?"

"I did, but it revealed the location of the other stone when I united the first two." Clark explained.

"Where was it?" She asked.

"With Lionel Luthor." Clark said simply.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Lois muttered.

"'I need to go back to Smallville," Clark told her, "I hurt my parents, Chloe, and Lana. I need to go back and fix it."

Lois was silent for a long moment, simple staring at him with a blank expression.

"I'm going with you." She said it as a statement rather than a request.

"You want to go with me to Smallville with me?" Clark asked her in disbelief.

"I figured you could use the support, plus it's been awhile since I've seen Chloe." Lois shrugged.

"Lois, thank you." Clark said truly touched.

"So are we going or what?" Lois asked as she set her coffee down.

Clark smirked as he scooped Lois into his arms bridal style.

"Whoa." Lois said in surprise.

"Hold on tight." Clark advised her before speeding off through the door.

Kent farm

10: 48

Martha was staring at a picture of Clark, Jonathan, and herself when Jonathan came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, let's go on up to bed." He said gently.

She was about to agree when they heard the front door open and someone walk in.

"Who's there?" Jonathan asked cautiously.

They waited with baited breath and both almost collapsed in shock at the sight of their son appearing.

"Clark," Martha gasped before rushing forward and embracing him.

"Mom, I'm so sorry mom. For everything, about the baby…" Clark trailed off.

"We never blamed you, son." Jonathan said as walked forward and embraced the two.

The three remained it that embrace before a coughing sound was heard.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but am I the only one who is exhausted? " Lois asked.

"And who might you be?" Jonathan inquired cautiously.

"Mom, dad, this is Lois Lane, she's Chloe's cousin," Clark said, "She's been helping me a lot the past two months."

"Helping you with what exactly?" Martha asked.

"I told him to talk to Jor-El." Lois explained.

The Kents froze.

"Y-you me-mean y-you…" Martha stuttered.

"I told her everything." Clark confirmed.

"Clark, how could you be so reckless?" Jonathan demanded.

"Mr. Kent, with all due respect, I've known for a month. If I was going to tell someone, I'd have done it by now." Lois said defiantly.

There was a strained silence between the four.

"Look, it's late, so how about we go to bed and talk about this in the morning," Jonathan suggested, "you're welcome to stay the night Lois."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent." Lois said.

"You can have my room and I'll take the couch." Clark said.

"And your room is…" Lois prompted.

His parents, who expected Clark to be angry, were surprised when he smiled.

"Up the stairs the third room on the left." Clark chuckled.

As Lois left, Martha and Jonathan noted the look he gave her, it wasn't the look he would give Lana, it was more like the look the two of them would give each other.

Kent Farm

7: 15 A.M.

The next morning

Martha and Jonathan stared at the two teenagers in shock.

"You were sent here to save Earth?" Jonathan asked in disbelief.

"I know, I had the same reaction," Clark assured, "but in the end, it seems you and Jor-El want the same thing."

"It's just a shock to find out we were wrong about him." Martha said.

"So…where is the bathroom?" Lois asked hating the uncomfortable.

"Down the hall to your right," Clark said resisting the urge to smile.

As Lois went to the bathroom, the Kents turned to their son.

"You really like her, don't you?" Martha questioned.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." Clark said dejectedly.

"Why not, son?" Jonathan questioned.

"Because she thinks that because I have a higher calling, that her life would take second place if we were together." Clark explained.

"But you're not giving up, are you?" Martha guessed.

"Hell no," Clark said in determination.

The Talon

11:15 P.M.

Lana had just finished restocking the cupcakes when she saw Clark walk in to the Talon. She stood up and stared at him as he stopped in front of the counter.

"Hey," Clark greeted awkwardly.

"'Hey'? That's all you have to say after three months? How are supposed to repair this relationship if you won't talk to me?" She demanded.

Clark stared at her intently. After a few moments, Lana understood.

"Clark, if don't what to be together anymore, just say so." Lana said softly.

"While I've been away, my feeling for you have changed. I'm not the same person I was when I left; I don't want the same things." Clark said.

"Clark…you look me in the eye, and tell me you don't love me." Lana demanded.

Clark stared deeply into her eyes and answered honestly, "I don't love you. I'm sorry, Lana."

Clark then turned and walked away, not wanting to see the tears running down her face or the pain in her eyes.

Kent Farm

2: 17 P.M.

Clark put the down in the drive way when a familiar voice called out.

"Am I too late for the auction?"

Clark turned forward to see-

"Lex?" Clark said in shock.

"Being stranded on a deserted island for three months was almost worth it to see the look on your face." Lex said.

Clark and Lex walked forward and embraced each other tightly.

"Lex, I thought you died." Clark said once they released each other.

"Well, fate seems to have different plans for me. I heard about the farm, is there anything I can do to help?" Lex asked.

"You know my dad," Clark said, "what happened to you out there?"

"I got a good look at myself," Lex said vaguely, "or at least the part of myself I've always tried to ignore."

"I guess we all have to take a look at our dark side sooner or later." Clark said wisely.

"Problem is if you stare at it long enough it's difficult to tell the two sides apart." Lex said.

As the two descended into awkward silence, Lois came outside.

"Smallville, your dad wants you to-," Lois cut herself off upon spotting Lex, "sorry I didn't know you had company."

"It's alright we were just about finished here," Lex assured her, "So Clark, who's your friend?"

"Lex this Lois Lane, she's Chloe's cousin. Lois, this is Lex Luthor." Clark introduced the two.

"As in the Lex Luthor who…" Lois trailed off.

"The reports of my demise of have been greatly exaggerated. So Lois, are you planning on sticking around?" Lex asked.

"Maybe." Lois said.

Belle reeve

3:25 P.M.

Lex stared at the glass in which his father stood behind scratching symbols into walls with his finger nails. Helen then walked up next to him and looked at him.

"He'll be all right, Lex." She said.

"We'll at least I know where he is, it's better than waking up one day and realizing he's gone." Lex said bitingly.

"Lex," Helen said looking genuinely hurt, "you still think I tried at kill you?"

The answer was in Lex's eyes as he stared at her.

"Why can't you open your eyes and see the truth? Your father has always been threatened by you, he-" she was cut off by Lex.

"Your right, but if my father had wanted me dead, he wouldn't have failed." Lex said.

"You're delusional; it's an after effect of malaria." Helen said confidently.

"Oh, I've been delusional far longer than three months, but I see clearly now," Lex said, "you had my father's pilot killed and replaced him with your own. You then had him drop you off on a small island and then paid him to fly up again with me still inside and fly far enough to cover your tracks. He took a little sky dive, and I'm guessing he had a little surprise when he tried to open his parachute. Trust me, I like your version better, but this seems more plausible to me."

"Lex, you're scaring me." Helen said.

"The area where we crashed was unreachable with the amount of fuel we started with, you touched down at St. Croix at 7:59 that night." Lex said.

"The only reason you didn't get a bullet in your head was because I really did fall in love with you." Helen finally admitted.

"Go. As far as I'm concerned, this marriage is over." Lex said coldly.

Helen looked at sadly one last time before turning around and leaving.

Lex turned back to look at his father.

"If I was anybody else's son I would've died on that island," he said to his father, even though he knew Lionel couldn't hear him, "all those tests you threw at me made me a survivor. In a way, you saved my life dad."

Kent farm

10:15 A.M.

"Thank you for all your help Lois." Martha said as they taped a box shut.

"No problem Mrs. K. I'm glad to help." Lois said truthfully.

"So, what is going on between you and my son?" Martha inquired.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Lois said quickly.

"Clark told me how you feel, about how you think your life has to come second place to his destiny," Martha said smiling sympathetically, "Let me give you some advice: Don't let your insecurities dominate your life. If you do, you could miss out on your chance to find true happiness."

Lois's reply was interrupted by Jonathan and Clark coming into the room.

"Doesn't feel right, calling any other place home." Jonathan said.

"It's not the place but the people that make it a home." Clark said.

A knock was heard at the door. Lois and the Kents turned to see Lex standing there.

"Hi Lex." Martha said as Lex came inside.

"You missed the garage sale." Jonathan said.

"I'm not here to buy, but to tell you that you don't have to go anywhere." Lex said as he handed Jonathan a slip of paper which he and Martha read.

"You bought our farm?" Martha asked.

"I put your names in the deed." Lex assured them.

"Lex we can't accept this." Jonathan said.

"Accept nothing but my gratitude." Lex said.

"Lex-" Jonathan began.

"Mr. Kent, when the plane went down, I made it into one of the wings," Lex said as he pulled out a compass, "this compass, your wedding present, guided me to the island. The least I can do is help you keep your farm."

Jonathan was silent for a long moment.

"I will find a way to pay you back." Jonathan promised.

"I'm not worried about that Mr. Kent; if I'm not presuming too much, I hope you just consider me part of the family." Lex said with a smile.

After a moment, Clark, Martha, and even Jonathan began to smile as well, Lois however looked on with a cautious frown.

Kent Farm

5:56 P.M.

"Clark…I think you should be careful of Lex." Lois said.

Clark looked at her in surprise.

"Why should I be careful of my best friend?" he asked.

"Lex seems like a… moderately nice guy, but there's just something about him I don't trust." Lois said.

"Lois, Lex isn't his father." Clark said adamantly.

"Just promise me, please." She said giving him a pleading look.

"I promise." Clark said with sigh.

"Great, see you Monday." Lois said with a smile.

"Wait, Monday?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I called my dad earlier. I told him I was tired of coming home to an empty house. So, I'm living with Uncle Gabe and Chloe, and you're looking at Smallville high's newest student." Lois said as she walked away.

Clark stared at her retreating form in shock before smiling brightly and shaking his head before going back to work.


	8. Jor-El and Lionel

**Okay, I have a poll set up. I can't really continue with the story until this Poll is resolved, so I really need your guys help.**

**The Poll is about when do you want Jor-El to posses Lionel. Do you want him to do it when Clark is shot by Van McNulty or when Clark is stabbed with the Star Blade? Go to my profile and Vote for it!**

**That will be all. You have 3 days to vote. Carry on.**


	9. Extinction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman, or anything eels you might recognize.**

Smallville high school

9:15 A.M.

Pete picked up issue of _The Torch_ and looked over at Clark.

"Well, looks like Smallville has a new hero." He said.

"I wouldn't call him a hero," Clark argued, "I'm just glad Lana wasn't hurt."

"Have you seen her?" Pete asked.

"Yes, because every teenage girl wants to have a chat with the ex-boyfriend who dumped them." Lois mocked as she and Chloe walked up to them.

"Hey Lois, Chloe." Clark greeted.

"I never pictured Jake as a homicidal maniac." Pete said.

"That's because Jake wasn't exactly normal, if you know what I mean." Chloe said as they walked into _The Torch _office.

"What'd you mean cuz?" Lois asked.

"Clark, Pete, do you two remember that fieldtrip we took to Crater Lake where I dropped my keys off the pier?" Chloe asked.

"Jake went in and got them for you." Clark remembered.

"He was under water for six minutes, which is scientifically impossible." Chloe said as she sat down in her chair.

"What's that list?" Lois asked noticing the list of names on Chloe's computer screen.

"Anything off the charts, basically no man's land until you graduate to the wall of weird." Chloe explained.

"You have a full file on Jake." Clark noticed.

"I started suspecting a while ago that he had amphibious abilities." Chloe explained.

"Don't you think you might be stretching this?" Pete asked.

"I'm not so sure Jake is the mysterious one." Clark admitted.

"He's got a point," Lois said causing Chloe and Pete to look at her," come on, a rifle wielding commando shows up just as Lana Lang is attacked. Seems a bit too coincidental doesn't it?"

"Well, if you two wanna track him down, I would be willing to explore your theory." Chloe told them.

"That would be assuming I have a job here." Clark said slowly.

"Look, I could say that I'm swamped with the Daily Planet, but the truth is I would just really like to have you back." Chloe admitted.

As Clark and Chloe smiled at each other, Lois grabbed Clark's arm and began dragging out of the office.

"Lois!" Clark protested.

"A good story waits for no one, Smallville, so hop to it!" Lois commanded.

"So…are they together?" Pete asked Chloe once the sounds of their arguing had faded. Chloe turned to him startled.

"Why would you ask that?" Chloe demanded.

"Because they argue like they are. So, are they?" Pete asked.

"No." Chloe said, trying to ignore the wavering uncertainty in her own voice.

Luthor Corp

11:17 A.M.

Lex put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "For the last time, the answer is no."

"Mr. Luthor," a Luthor Corp employee said patently, "I realize that your father left you in charge of his company, but I was his top advisor. You've had traumatic few months, and with your father in Belle Reeve for an uncharted amount of time, we cannot afford to put this company at risk. All I am asking is that you have a physiological evaluation."

"You're dismissed." Lex all but growled.

The employee wisely turned and headed for the door only to nearly collide with a female employee as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor but he insisted on seeing you." She apologized as her Male co worker walked passed her.

"I'm not seeing anyone right now." Lex said.

"Not even an old friend?"

The female worker stepped aside to reveal a tall, strong featured Caucasian man with black hair and brown eyes in a business suit around Lex's age.

"Bruce." Lex regarded.

"So may I come in or are you serious about that 'no guests' policy?" Bruce Wayne asked friendly.

"No, come in. Take a seat." Lex offered to which Bruce accepted.

The Talon

3:15 P.M.

Clark and Lois walked through the doors and saw Lana serving a table.

"Lana." Clark called and she turned around and saw them.

"Hey Clark, and you must be Lois. Chloe never stops talking about how excited she is that you came to live with her." Lana said as she walked back towards the counter with Clark and Lois following.

"Yeah I'm Lois, nice to meet you." Lois said unusually polite.

"Okay who are you and what have done with Lois?" Clark joked causing Lois to hit his shoulder.

"Is there a reason you came in here?" Lana asked curiously.

"We're here for an article on Jake." Lois told her.

"So what do you what to know?" Lana asked testily.

"You said Jake had a friend with him when he approached you, can you identify him?" Clark asked as he pulled out a year book.

As the three of them began flipping through the pages, Lana stopped them and pointed to a boy with short black hair and blue eyes.

"That's him." Lana said.

"Van McNulty. Great." Clark said as he closed the book.

"Glad I could help." Lana all but hissed as she walked away.

"Lana." Clark said as he grabbed her wrist and she turned back around.

"Is this on or off the record?" Lana snapped.

"I'm sorry that I've been distant and I'm sorry that I hurt you." Clark apologized.

"I'm not as upset about you breaking up with me as am about you not stopping by," Lana confessed, "you don't need an excuse to come see me."

Lois looked on and felt a giant surge of jealousy come over her. She shook her head; she had no reason to be jealous. They friends, just friends. That's all. At that moment, Chloe walked up and plopped a folder on the counter and opened it and pulled out pictures.

"Check out what my connection at the coroner gave me. I don't think you'll be seeing this on Jake's autopsy report," Chloe said as laid out all the pictures for her cousin and best friends to see, "Believe it or not they're gills."

"That's disgusting." Lana said her voice full of disgust.

"I find the bullet wound more disturbing than the gills." Clark said.

"Excuse me if I don't have more sympathy for the guy who tried to drown me than the shooter who saved my life." Lana snapped.

"Jake was exposed to the meteor rocks, he didn't ask for this to happen." Clark said.

"Just like Greg Akins didn't ask to become a bug boy and Tina Greer didn't ask to become a bone morpher," Lana said as she went behind the counter, "the point is once they got their powers, they went psycho and tried to kill me!"

"I'm just saying a shot in the head is a bit more extreme." Clark said.

"What makes you and this guy so different?" Lana challenged.

"I haven't killed anyone." Clark said adamantly.

"And how do you explain Tina Greer?" Lana demanded.

"She did that to herself." Clark said.

"Spoken like a true vigilante." Lana said arrogantly.

"Don't you dare compare Clark to this psycho!" Lois said angrily.

"Why not and why is he a psycho? He's simply doing what needs to be done." Lana insisted.

"Lana do you even hear yourself?" Clark asked.

"Thank you Lana for giving us insight into the mind of a future terrorist." Lois said mockingly.

"You're comparing me to a terrorist?" Lana said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am. We got what we came for, let's go." Lois told Clark and Chloe as she walked away.

Clark followed her and after a moment, so did Chloe.

Luthor Corp

4: 25 P.M.

"So Bruce what brings you to Metropolis?" Lex asked as poured them both a glass brandy.

"Before you returned your father and a were discussing going into business together," Bruce said, "Now that he's otherwise…occupied, I figured you and I could pick where he and I left off."

"That's an intriguing suggestion, but if my father's advisors have anything to say about it, it will never happen." Lex told him.

"Why." Bruce asked him as he accepted the brandy from Lex.

"My father's top advisor is demanding I have a physiological evaluation before I take over the company in his absence." Lex said as sat down behind the desk.

"That may be a good idea Lex," Bruce said and Lex gave him an angry look, "just hear me out. Running a multimillion dollar company is no easy task. Take it from someone who knows, you need your head in the game or you may end up making a decision you regret. At least think about it."

Smallville high school

8:15 A.M.

The next day

"Van McNulty." Clark called.

Van looked back to see Clark and Lois running up to him.

"Clark Kent," Van recognized before turning to Lois," you I don't know."

"Lois Lane, I'm new here." She explained.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend Jake." Clark said.

"I always knew he was girl crazy, but I never thought he'd try to kill anyone." Van said as he opened his locker.

"So what's with the walkie talkie/headphones?" Lois asked gesturing to the strange device Van had on him.

"It's a police scanner, I'm listening for when they catch Jake's killer." Van explained.

Clark noticed that taped to the inside of Van's locker was a picture of a man in an army uniform with multiple metals. For a reason he could name, the man looked strangely familiar.

"Is that your dad?" he asked Van.

"Yeah." Van said.

"You must be proud; he looks like a real hero." Lois said.

"He was, and he was a great father. We used to do everything together," Van said before closing his locker and walking away, "I'm gonna be late for class."

The Torch

12: 17 P.M.

"Smallville, what are you looking for?" Lois asked as she watched Clark search the internet.

"I'm following up on a hunch." Clark said just as Chloe walked in.

"You two know that rock found next to Jake labeled 'Freak'? Turns out it wasn't the only one," Chloe said as she showed them a news paper article, "a local mechanic named Lenard Wallis was gunned two weeks ago. A similar rock was found next to his body."

"Why'd anyone want to kill him?" Lois asked.

"I'm not sure, but last month I swear I saw his hand reach three feet under my car to get a wrench. I started a file on him just in case." Chloe confessed.

"So Lana's mystery hero isn't saving anyone," Clark began.

"He's hunting them." Lois finished.

"Yeah but why?" Chloe asked.

"Revenge, come check this out," Clark said and they come over to his computer to see a news article with Van's father's picture on the front page, "Van's father was that army officer killed by Tina Greer last year."

"Tina's dead so Van decides to damn all Meteor Freaks." Chloe realized.

"He's starting his own personal crusade." Lois said.

The woods outside Smallville

3: 12 P.M.

"Clark my definition of 'hike' stopped two miles back." Pete complained.

"Van and his father used to come out here to this cabin all the time," Clark said, "it'll only take a few minutes."

"Yeah, that's what you said about his locker, his car, and his house." Pete said.

Clark was about to reply when a noise was heard from outside the cabin. Clark and Pete stopped walking only to see a familiar blond/brown haired woman picking the lock on the cabin.

"Lois?" Clark called.

Lois looked up and saw the two boys. "Looks like you had the same idea I had huh?"

"I guess great minds think alike." Clark said as he and Pete walked over to her.

"Yeah but I think Van would notice if his door was ripped off," Lois said as they heard the click and she pushed it open, "I don't know how you ever survived without me."

Clark shook his head in exasperation as the three of them walked inside. The three of them began looking around and it seemed like an ordinary hunting cabin.

"Okay you two that's enough, let's go." Pete insisted.

"Ross, you may be so easily satisfied, but I'm not." Lois said.

Clark noticed a door that a rather large lock on it and used his x-ray vision. Behind the door he saw borage of hunting guns.

"Lois, Pete, he's got a serious arsenal." Clark said as he walked towards the door.

"It's a hunting cabin, what do you expect?" Pete asked as Clark broke off the lock.

Clark pushed open the door and the three of them walked inside the room. With Clark opening the door the three of them walked in. With Clark's flash light they saw the arsenal of guns and on the wall the work 'FREAK' in all capital letters in green spray paint. Below it, there were pictures of Meteor freaks, some with a green x painted on it. But it was the picture with a green x next to Jake that caught their eyes.

"What's Lex's picture doing on the wall?" Lois asked.

"Pete, call the sheriff." Clark ordered before speeding off.

Luthor Corp

3:22 P.M.

Lex walked over to his porch and unlocked it, unaware of the danger he was in. From his hiding spot, Van loaded his gun and took aim. He pulled back the trigger and the bullet flew out, soaring towards Lex. The moment before it hit Lex, Clark sped over and blocked the bullet with the palm of his hand.

"Lex, get down!" Clark warns him before grabbing him by his shoulders and dragging him to ground level as another bullet is fired and pierced the windshield.

At that moment Luthor Corp security bursts out the doors looking around with guns in their hands.

"Someone's trying to kill him, get him inside!" Clark all but ordered as he pushes Lex towards them.

The security guards quickly escort Lex inside the building looking for the source of the bullets. As Lex and the guards head inside, Clark drops the flattened bullet to the ground. As Clark looks around he sees Van attempting to make a break for it. Clark speeds over and tackles Van to the ground. During the scuffle, a few rocks fall out of Van's pack. Clark crumbles to the ground and groans in agony.

"You're one of them," Van says as he gets up, "I saw you catch that bullet. What are you, some kind of bullet proof freak?"

Van then notices the rocks and Clarks condition. Realizing what is happening; he smirks and places one on Clark's chest. He hears a few vans coming and makes a break for it. Clark manages to roll the Kryptonite off of him and weakly stand up.

Luthor Corp

3:31 A.M.

"Lex." Clark called.

"Clark. It's all right," Lex told his security team and they left him, "How did you know someone was gonna try to kill me?"

"It's the same guy who killed Lana's attacker." Clark explained as they began walking down stairs.

"What would he want with me?" Lex wondered.

"This kid Van thinks that the meteor rocks…altered certain people." Clark said.

"Define 'altered.'" Lex said in disbelief.

"He thinks that they develop different abilities than the rest of us and he's hunting them, "Clark told him, "Lex, he's got a hit list and you're on it."

"Clark the only special abilities I have are marketing and falling for the wrong women." Lex said.

"He's obviously crazy." Clark said.

"But there must be some reason he targeted me." Lex insisted.

_The Torch_

4:45 P.M.

Chloe, Clark and Lois were all in the office of _The Torch_ discussing their recent finds.

"Clark, Lex survived the meteor shower, his near fatal car crash, and three months on a deserted island. That's more than enough to raise an eyebrow," Chloe said as she brought up a file on her computer, "According to this, Lex's white blood cell count is off the charts."

"You have a file on Lex? Chloe didn't you learn your lesson on keeping files on people?" Clark asked angrily.

"They're my own personal files," Chloe argued, "Since when is curiosity a crime?"

"Since someone took your database and turned it into a hit list." Clark said.

"Cuz, Van had a printout of that file on his bulletin board." Lois told her.

"Van helped me with half these computers," Chloe said, "He must hacked my password. This is all my fault."

"Chloe I wasn't trying to blame you." Clark told her.

"Yeah, it's not like you pulled the trigger." Lois told her.

"No, I just loaded the gun and pointed it in the right direction." Chloe said miserably.

The Talon

5:25 P.M.

Lois and Clark walked inside the cafe' as a blond woman in a police officer's uniform was coming out.

"Sheriff Adams." Clark called.

"Mr. Kent." She nodded.

"Have they caught Van yet?" Lois asked.

"Not yet miss…" Adams trailed off.

"Lois Lane." She introduced herself.

"Well Ms. Lane, we don't think he'll come back to Smallville." Sheriff Adams said.

"We think there is," Clark said as he handed Sheriff Adams a sheet of paper, "look at the first three names on this paper."

She looked at them and saw that they were the people Van had attacked.

"How did you get this list?" She questioned.

"A friend of ours has a list of people they believe are related to a certain…phenomenon here in Smallville." Clark said.

"A phenomenon huh, a little out of my jurisdiction." Adams said mockingly.

"Look lady," Lois said angrily, "you don't have to believe it but Van McNulty does. As long as he's out there a lot of people are in danger. So why don't you get that stick out of your ass and go do your job!"

Sheriff Adams looked surprised at Lois's outburst before slowly nodding.

"Can't hurt to be cautious." She said before walking out the door.

"Clark, Lois hi." Lana said from where she was serving tables.

"Lana." Lois nodded coldly.

"So how's Lex?" Lana asked.

"Well, it's not the first time he's been attacked but he's doing fairly well all things considered." Clark told her.

"So…are they sure Van's the shooter?" Lana asked.

"I know I am." Lois said bitingly.

"Lana I know Van saved your life but I don't think that was his intention." Clark said.

"If you look at history, people with prejudices want to do one of two things to the people they are prejudiced against," Lois said, "either make them feel they are below them or wipe them all out."

"It's okay to be mad at the people who hurt you Lana but don't take it out on everyone else affected by the meteor shower. They didn't ask to be different." Clark said.

"Life would just be so much better for everyone if the meteor shower never happened." Lana said bitterly.

"Don't make assumptions Lana." Lois told her as she looked at Clark.

Kent farm

5:55 P.M.

The next day

Lois handed Clark a stack of hay and let out a sigh of relief when he had it.

"I've searched everywhere from here to Metropolis and I still can't find Van." Clark told her in frustration as he tossed it over the gate.

"Well he's gotta turn up some time Smallville." Lois told him as she handed him another stack.

"Lois…do you think I'm like Van?" Clark asked her after tossing another stack over the gate.

"No, why would you even ask that?" She asked him in shock.

"I'll been thinking a lot about what Lana said," Clark admitted, "I've come into contact with a lot of Kryptonite infected people, it never ends with us shaking hands or becoming best friends. I always assume the worst about them too."

"Clark, the world isn't as black and white as Lana wants to paint it," Lois told him, "there are probably good people out there with powers like you using their abilities just like you are. You can't judge a group because the majority of them went crazy."

"Lois, have I ever told you how glad I am that I me you?" Clark asked her.

"You can tell me again once in a while," Lois told him with a smirk, "I'm gonna go freshen up so if you'll excuse me Smallville."

With that Lois walked off towards the house as Clark gave a loud laugh. Clark turned around and began walking towards the barn when he heard a sound like thunder. He turned back around to see a bullet with a strange greenish hue soaring towards him. Clark reached up to try and catch it but to his shock it went through his hand and landed in his left shoulder. Clark fell to the ground and began screaming in pain. Lois whirled around.

"Clark," Lois called worriedly as she ran up to him and sunk to her knees and saw the bullet wound, "Clark!"

Kent house

6:31 P.M.

Lois was pacing back and forth as Martha held a knife over the over the flaming stove.

"How it coming Sweetheart?" Jonathan called from his spot over by a groaning Clark.

"I got it." Martha called as she and Lois rushed over and Jonathan ripped open Clark's shirt revealing green lines on his wounded shoulder.

"The poisons' spreading so fast." Martha said worriedly.

"He sounds like he's dying." Lois panicked as Clark let out another pained groan.

"Its okay son, I'm gonna get it out." Jonathan promised as he began digging at Clark's wounded shoulder with the knife.

Clark began to thrash around and Jonathan tried to stop him.

"Clark you need to hold still." Jonathan told him.

"Hold on to me Smallville." Lois said as she grabbed his hand, "Mr. Kent, he's not breathing!"

"Okay, Martha hand me those pliers!" Jonathan said as he threw the knife down.

Once he had the pliers in his hand, he tried to grab the bullet.

"Don't you dare give up now Smallville!" Lois said fierily as Clark continued to pale.

"I think I got it." Jonathan said he slowly began to pull the pliers out of Clarks shoulder. Once they were out, he tossed the bullet to Martha.

"Get that thing out of here." He growled as she left the room.

"Clark come on Son." Jonathan said.

"Enough joking around, wake now Smallville!" Lois shouted.

Amazingly, Clark's shoulder began to heal and looked as good as new as soon as she was done talking, though he was still unconscious.

The Talon

6: 35 P.M.

Lana was walking outside the back of the talon when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Van in some army getup.

"I'm Van, I'm the one who saved you." He told her.

"I know who you are." She said as she took a wary step back.

"They've got the roads blocked off; I need a distraction so I can get out of here." Van said.

"Maybe you should just turn yourself in." Lana suggested as she walked farther away from him.

"You owe me, I saved your life." Van reminded her.

"I know but Lex didn't do anything to you," Lana said, "I'm sorry about your father but that's no excuse for taking it out on innocent people."

"They're not people, no matter how much they may seem like it," Van argued, "Look at Jake: he was my best friend for three years and I had no idea. You're being fooled just like I was."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Clark Kent is one of them," Van said, "I know he seemed perfectly normal but I saw him catch a bullet with his bare hand. He was a freak just like the rest of them."

"What do you mean was?" Lana asked in fear.

"Well let's just say he can't hurt anyone now." Van smirked.

"No." Lana cried tears filling her eyes.

"That freak got exactly what he deserved." Van insisted.

"Clark is more human than you will ever be." Lana snarled as she hit in his stomach and pushed him down the stairs.

Lana then ran to the nearest phone inside the Talon and dialed 911.

"You need to go the Kent Farm, Clark Kent's been murdered." She managed to get out before snuck up behind her and pinned her against the wall.

"You were in love with that freak weren't you," he snarled, "First Lois Lane now you, the only thing worse than a freak is a freak lover."

He then began dragging her away.

Kent farm

6:45 P.M.

Clark began groaning as he began opening his eyes.

"He's coming to!" Martha called to Jonathan as Lois began helping him stand up.

"How do you feel son?" Jonathan asked.

"I feel fine." Clark said.

"Your wound may be healed but you need to rest." Jonathan told him.

"How can I rest when Van is out there with a hit list?" Clark asked as he started walking towards the stairs.

"He has Kryptonite Clark." Lois argued.

"He already tried to kill you once I won't let him have a second chance." Jonathan told him.

"I know what I'm up against now." Clark said as went upstairs.

Before his parents or Lois could argue further, a knock was heard at the door. Jonathan opened the door to reveal Sheriff Adams.

"Is Clark alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, Clark's fine." Jonathan says as Clark walks down stairs in a shirt not covered in blood.

"Well Mr. Kent the rumors of your death have been greatly exaggerated." She said.

"What do you mean the rumors of my death?" Clark asked.

"Dispatch received a call that said you had been murdered." Adams informed him.

"Who on earth would make a call like that?" Lois wondered.

"Beats the hell out of me," Sheriff Adams said, "All clear at the Kent farm."

When Adams looked back up, Clark was gone. Inside her cruiser, Clark used her police radio.

"Van I know you can hear me. Meet me where I first saw your Dad's picture." He said before speeding off.

Smallville high school

7:10 P.M.

Clark stood in the hallway when he heard footstep coming towards him.

"I don't know how you survived one bullet but you won't survive a second." Van said as walked over with a rifle while holding Lana in a neck lock.

"Let her go." Clark demanded.

"Not until she sees what a freak you are lover boy." Van snarled as he threw Lana back against some chairs.

Van took aim and fired but the bullet didn't piece Clark's skin. After several shots, Van lowered his gun.

"Told you he was a freak." He snarled.

At that moment, someone ran up and kicked the gun out of his hand before punching him in his stomach and pushing him through a glass wall into the other room.

"The only freak here is you buddy." Lois hissed.

As Lois helped Lana up and Clark walked over, Clark turned to Lois.

"What are you doing here Lois?" he asked.

"Please, I know how you think Smallville." Lois said.

"Clark, how did you…" Lana Trailed off.

"Always dress for the occasion." Clark said as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it apart to reveal a lead bullet proof vest with a few Kryptonite bullets stuck in it which he quickly off and threw to the floor.

Smallville high school

9:27 A.M.

The next morning

Lana, Pete, and Chloe walked in the school to see Clark and Lois at Clark's locker talking.

"I have to ask are we sure they are together," Pete asked, "Because Clark spends more time with her than anyone else."

"I asked her last night and Lois said no." Chloe said.

"Why don't we stop talking about them and go talk to them?" Lana said as she began walking over to them with the other two quickly following.

"Hey is there something going here you two?" Pete teased.

"No Pete." Clark said while rolling his eyes.

"I've gotta get to class, but Chloe, the Kents invited us and Uncle Gabe for dinner. See you Later Pete." Lois said as walked away while completely ignoring Lana.

"Pete, Chloe, I'll see you in class." Clark said as he began to walk away also ignoring Lana.

"Clark why are and Lois ignoring me?" Lana asked angrily.

Clark paused and turned around to face her with a cold look in his eyes that made Lana cringe.

"Lana, throughout this Van situation I've gotten to see a different side of you," Clark told her, "a side that isn't as beautiful as the rest of you, and a side that I don't like."

"Clark-" Lana began but was cut off by him.

"I was so blinded by my infatuation with you that never looked for any flaws in you. You discriminate against all meteor freaks, whether they want to use their powers for good or bad you'll hate them on sight," Clark told her angrily, "when we dating, there was this voice in the back off my head saying 'don't trust Lana.' Now that I know why, I realize I should have listened to it."

And with that said, Clark walked away.

Luthor Mansion

10:01 A.M.

"I realize that you were right," Lex began as poured a glass of scotch, "I can't afford to make mistakes in my father's uncharted absence. Starting tomorrow after noon I'm going to start seeing a physiatrist. I hope that this doesn't do anything to disrupt our partnership?"

"Of course not Lex," Bruce as he accepted the scotch from Lex, "if anything, you've just proven yourself more trust worthy and reasonable than your father."

In sign of their new partnership, the two billionaires clicked their glasses.


End file.
